Sticky and Sweet
by singyoutosleep
Summary: Finn and Rachel have been together for six months. He finally spends the night and Rachel makes him breakfast the next morning. Interesting things occur.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own Glee.

**Author's notes: **This was a response to Blondezilla90's prompt 'maple syrup' when I asked for Finchel kink. Here you are, love, hope you enjoyed it. Read and Review!

* * *

Rachel Berry was as happy as a clam. The Swim Fan grin, the incessant giggling, all the things that were typical trademarks of her happiness had been magnified by a thousand times and she was so happy that she thought her heart was going to burst through her chest.

Those Viagra commercials really did not lie.

No, she had not popped a Viagra as an upper like she'd heard of some college kids doing. Aside from that brief foray into over the counter Sudafed for the girls vs. boys mash-up, Rachel Berry was _not_ a drug user. That incident alone had been enough to convince her that drugs were dangerous and entirely unnecessary when one had _real_ talent. And Finn Hudson had real talent...in bed.

She felt like the people in the Viagra commercials who were smiling more and felt energetic and invigorated. It was true. Sex just made everything better. She was pretty sure that the way Finn had made her feel the night before was the exact way she was going to feel once she won her first Tony award and had swarms of fans asking for her autographic. She'd felt dizzy and euphoric, to the point where she thought she was going to lose her mind. She had even woken up with a bit more of a glow than usual, which she had read could happen because making love supposedly released endorphins and other good chemicals. If she had known that she could look so positively radiant, she would have had sex _years_ ago.

Alright, so that was a slight white lie – to be honest she'd been ridiculously nervous and terrified of the pain, but it hadn't actually been too bad. Finn had been lovely and he had let her adjust and after the initial awkwardness had worn off, she had never felt more connected to another person in her life. She had never made a better decision than letting Finn Hudson take her virginity. It was like she was seeing the world through a whole new set of eyes and she just wanted to run around telling everyone about how good and how energized she felt. Thank God that her parents had decided to go away for the weekend.

Rachel had spent some time watching Finn sleep. He had been mumbling through his rest, and he had even mentioned her name. She'd had to resist the urge to clap she was so happy that obviously, he even though about her when he was sleeping. If there was a boy who was more perfect for her in the entire world, she really wanted to meet him, because when she thought of perfection, she thought of Finn Hudson. However, Rachel was far from perfect. Patience was never something she'd possessed in great measure, so eventually, the temptation to get out of bed was far too great, no matter how comfortable she was in Finn's arms.

So, she had decided to go downstairs and make breakfast. It was a well known fact that breakfast was the most important meal of the day, but honestly, she was hoping that the smell of food would rouse Finn from his slumber. He was so big and took up so much space in her bed that it was sleeping next to a hibernating bear. She'd tried poking him and he just wouldn't wake up. She'd even gone so far as to give him a row of well-placed kisses on his neck and jaw. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Her attempts at intimacy had been met with a loud snore. The way to a man's heart was supposedly through his stomach, right? Rachel Berry was going to test that theory, because her homemade waffles were the _best_ homemade waffles ever. Of course, they were vegan waffles, because she had decided to become a vegan shortly after her pepperoni pizza bowling date with him. She had done some research on pepperoni imports from Michigan and then she had discovered how pepperoni was made and she had been disgusted by it. So it had been the vegan way of life for her since then.

Sure enough, as she opened up her star-shaped waffle maker, the smell of fresh waffles permeated through the house, a light hint of strawberry and blueberry mixing with them as she'd decided to get creative, and not long after, she heard the loud thumping steps of one Finn Hudson coming down the stairs.

"Good morning!" she greeted, flashing a pearly white grin at him. Rachel had impeccable oral hygiene and it was moments like this, when he would grin back at her slightly, that she was reminded that her pearly whites were indeed one of her best assets.

"I smelled waffles," Finn grinned, moving behind her and wrapping an arm around her waist as he kissed the top of her hair. His hair was all messy, both from their _activities_ from the night before, but also from his sleep. It was sticking out everywhere, and he even had a piece sticking up just like that boy from _The Little Rascals._

Melting into his semi-embrace, Rachel tilted her head up to look at him, still smiling. "I was awake and thought that you might enjoy some home-made waffles a la Rachel Berry. I assure you, they will be the most scrumptious waffles you've ever had." With that, she picked up the plate and turned around, hitting it against his stomach gently so he'd move. Humming to herself as he moved to sit at the table, Rachel set the plate down before going to grab some cutlery and pouring them both a glass of orange juice. Carrying it back to the table, she smiled at Finn.

"Do you have any maple syrup?" he asked, running a hand through his hair.

"Of course!" she smiled, hurrying to the kitchen cabinets and squatting down slightly to grab a bottle of maple syrup. Her nightie rode up slightly as she did so, but she didn't think anything of it. After all, he _had_ seen her naked now. Sure enough, when she turned around, Finn cleared his throat awkwardly and tried to make it seem like he hadn't been looking at her. Giggling to herself, Rachel sat on his lap and set the bottle down on the table, pushing his knees apart a little so her legs settled between them as she uncapped the bottle and poured on a generous amount of it on their waffles, watching as it ran onto the plate. Capping the bottle, Rachel moved to clean off a little dribble with her finger, wiping it off before licking her finger absentmindedly. Finn cleared his throat again as she looked at him, but he didn't say anything.

"Let's eat!" Rachel suggested, handing him a fork and knife as she took a set for herself and cut into a corner of the top waffle. Chewing it slowly, she smiled, appreciating her hard work. Finn seemed intent on taking a slightly more... _barbaric_ approach to things, cutting through the layers of waffles and shoving them into his mouth unceremoniously. _Boys_. "I was thinking, if you'd like, you can stay over again tonight," she smiled, biting on her lip.

"Tha ood e gray -" Finn nodded through a bite of food, smiling at her slightly as he chewed. "I'd really like that," he added, as he turned his attention back to the corner of waffle he was devouring.

"Last night was very special for me, Finn. You were so chivalrous and patient with me. I just wanted to say thank you," she said, giving him a slight smile through a blush.

"You're welcome. And thank you, you know...for trusting me with you like that," he grinned. She noticed that his chest puffed out a little bit, which made her giggle. Every time she complimented him, he sat up a little straighter, or grinned a little wider. It was nice to know that her words had an effect on him, regardless of what that effect was.

"I very much enjoyed it," Rachel assured him, taking another piece of waffle and stuffing it in her mouth. She was more of a delicate eater than he was, but still, a bit of syrup dribbled on her chin.

"Oh, you've got a little syrup on your chin," Finn chuckled, his eyes settling on the spot.

Instantly, Rachel's tongue darted out to try and reach it, but it had fallen too far down on her chin for her tongue to get it. Tilting her head to the side and raising an eyebrow suggestively, Rachel smiled at him. "Can you help me please?"

Finn nodded, though being Finn, he seemed to miss the suggestive nature of her request. Closing her eyes as his thumb brushed up against her chin, before he wiped it off on a napkin. Smiling to herself, Finn's face was pretty much covered in maple syrup, but she chose not to say anything. Instead, she let a comfortable silence fall over them as they finished up their waffles. Rachel ate one, and she was kind of full. Finn had eaten the other three. "These were so good," he smiled, looking at her briefly before looking behind them. "You don't happen to have any more, do you?"

"Finn, you ate three!" she squeaked.

"I'm like twice your size and I went to bed hungry already!" Finn protested, pouting at her.

"You have syrup all over your face," Rachel giggled, shifting a little on his lap.

"Oh...yeah, I'm kind of a messy eater," he blushed, biting at his lip.

Rachel Berry may have only had sex once, but she was _not_ oblivious to the fact that this would be an opportune moment to impress her boyfriend and satisfy the _need_ that she had woken up with that morning. When her dads went out on the weekends, it was her routine to spend a little _quality time_ with herself, but she thought that this weekend, she could spend her _quality time_ with Finn. Just thinking about it made her have to press her knees together a little more. Leaning forward, Rachel placed a soft, yet sticky kiss against his lips, before letting her tongue dart out, first licking off her own lips before moving to his. Making her way along his upper lip slowly, Rachel ran her tongue against his, sucking on his lip to draw out the syrup from the crevices. Finn's eyebrow was raising up higher and higher, and his eyes closed as her tongue moved to his bottom lip and then down his chin, her lips closing around it as she sucked on it briefly. When the syrup was all cleaned off, she pulled back a little and let out a low chuckle. "Are you still hungry?" she inquired, her eyes dark as Finn opened his eyes to stare at her. His own eyes were dark with lust and Rachel absentmindedly licked her lips again as she stared at him. He was only in his boxers and her hands ran down his chest slowly, tracing the outline of his chest and stomach muscles with her finger.

"Yeah..." Finn mumbled, though there was a glint in his eye that told her that he wasn't being completely innocent in his answer. Watching as his eyes moved from hers to the bottle of syrup, Rachel arched an eyebrow before bringing the bottle between them. Opening it, she looked at him as she traced a slow line of syrup along her chest. "Oops," Rachel giggled, biting on her lip a little as she watched him. Running her hand through his hair as he leaned forward, Rachel's eyelids fluttered shut as his tongue darted out to lick at the syrup, teasingly slow. Slow enough that the syrup started to drip down her chest, dangerously close to the dip in the top of her nightie. Guiding his head down with her hand, one of his slid under the bottom of her nightie, massaging her thigh gently, causing her to let out a low moan. She wanted him badly, right then and right there. That was a problem with her, and she knew it. She wanted everything too much. But she was fairly certain that no one could blame her for wanting Finn in that moment. Her skin broke out into goosebumps as he kissed her collarbone with sticky lips, causing them both to chuckle slightly.

Pushing her hands back, Rachel lifted herself up onto the edge of the table, her legs dangling between his legs as Finn licked his lips. He stood up and pushed his chair back. It wasn't going to be needed now. Chair sex would be fun, but there would be other times for that. This was food sex, which was on a whole other level of exciting for her. She had made it somewhat of a mission for them to end up covering every flat surface in her house, and the table was a great place to start.

Drawing in a sharp breath, Rachel broke out into goosebumps as Finn's hands pushed up her nightie, grazing her skin as his hands pushed up the fabric before tugging it off of her as she raised her arms. Finn's hands on her skin made her feel like she was on fire. She wondered if it was normal to react like she was to something so simple, but then again, even Rachel aware that she was _far_ from normal. But she was alright being completely abnormal in a case like this. Watching as he picked up the bottle again and drew a heart on her breast with the syrup, Rachel bit her lip as his tongue came forward to brush up against her nipple before licking up the syrup tantalizingly slow. Rachel let out a loud moan as one of his hands came up to cup her other breast, pinching and tugging on her nipple between his fingers. Her back arched against his mouth, his teeth biting at her nipple gently, his tongue always running to soothe the spot.

"Oh Finn," Rachel moaned, her hands tangling in his hair as his sticky lips moved down to her stomach, leaving sugar coated evidence of where his lips had been. Trailing his hand down her side, he brushed it along her thigh and moved a hand gently toward her core, which was radiating with heat. As he pressed a finger to her clit, rubbing it gently, Rachel let out a loud gasp, her hand pulling his lips back up to hers and capturing them in a heated kiss.

"You're really wet," Finn mumbled, his finger pressing against her harder, as Rachel let out a loud moan.

"You're really sticky," she replied, chuckling. He had maple syrup everywhere. His face, his neck, even a little on his chest. Running her hand over the front of his boxers as Finn let out a low growl, Rachel cupped him gently before sliding her hand to the top of his boxers, pushing them down and smiling to herself as he sprang out. Although yesterday night was the first time that they'd actually had sex, Rachel had been helping Finn overcome his _problem_ for quite some time, as they'd been dating for over three months, and his reaction to what she was doing always amazed her. _She_ was the one who made his pants uncomfortably tight and only _she_ got to have him buried deep inside of her now.

"Baby..." Finn pleaded, placing a trail of kisses along of her shoulder. She was getting covered in syrup from his kisses, but she just wanted him, _needed_ him, so badly.

Sliding off the table a bit, Rachel nodded and pulled him closer to her, her hands moving up to grip his shoulders as he entered her, slowly but deeply, eliciting a loud moan from her. Rachel Berry was nothing if not prepared, and when she had started dating Finn, she had immediately gone on the pill, saving herself both time and from what she had read, increasing their pleasure. She would definitely say that her effort was well worth it.

Letting her fingers curl into his shoulders, Rachel wrapped her legs around his waist, her head tossing back as Finn found a rhythm. His face was buried in her neck, sucking on the skin as he pushed into her, her breathing picking up and her back arching slightly, as soft moans escaped her lips with every one of his thrusts. Sure, they'd only had sex the night before, but she had forgotten how truly connected to him she felt when he was inside of her. This time felt better too because there was no pain, only pleasure, her walls throbbing against him, clutching at him, as he made her feel things she was sure that no one else could make her feel. Her wetness was building and her moans were getting louder. Finn was pushing into her harder and groaning her name into her skin as he nipped at it gently. Tightening her hold around his waist, Rachel cried out as he thrusted against her g-spot, shifting herself just slightly so he would hit against it better. "Finn, right there... Oh God don't stop!"

Crying out with every push, Rachel could feel her temperature building, the heat moving through her body like a raging fire quickly spreading. Finn's movements were getting ragged and his breathing was quickening and she could tell that he was close. Arching her back as she gripped onto his shoulders tightly, Rachel moaned a loud "Finn" as her climax overtook her, her whole body shuddering as she came, tightening around him hard and sending him over the edge as well with a loud moan.

Breathing heavily as his movements came to a slow stop, Rachel forced her eyes open as she smiled. Her body was humming from head to toe. She had missed this feeling, even if it had only been a few hours. The feeling of having him inside her. Humming as her breathing levelled out, Rachel smiled as Finn pulled back, his hands resting on either side of her on the table. "I love you," he reminded her, leaning in to give her a gentle kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too," she replied, her hands moving from his shoulders to wrap around his neck. Looking down at herself, Rachel chuckled. "I'm all sticky now," she giggled, looking at several lip prints of his smeared all over her breasts and stomach. "You're still all sticky too," she added, licking her lips which tasted of maple syrup too.

Rachel's eyebrow arched as Finn gave her a seductive smirk. "Well, maybe we should do something about that..." he suggested.

"Like what?" Rachel giggled, her head tilting to the side as she bit her lip.

"Maybe we should take a shower. Together."

Rachel smiled, before pressing her lips gently to his. "That sounds like a lovely idea," she agreed, wrapping her arms around Finn a little tighter as he picked her up off the table and moved them out of the kitchen. As he carried her upstairs toward the bathroom, Rachel knew that even if someone was ready to present her with a Tony on the spot, she would have to politely decline their offer, because at the moment, there was nowhere else she'd rather be.


End file.
